Lost and Found
by WolfFangedSouls
Summary: Kara is realizing that true love is something that isn't easily found. Winn is starting to realize who he really loves.


_Several people could go to the ends of our galaxy to find someone. I thought I had found someone. Someone perfect, someone special, someone just for me. Then just like that the planet wasn't livable for him. Just like that he was swept away. Just like that he returned. Not just returned, he returned with A WIFE! Of all the horrible things to happen he went and got married. Of course I think it wasn't true love. It never lasted. It it had been it would have lasted. I wouldn't be alone. I would be happy in more ways than the only one._ I wrote quietly in my journal.

Another wave of sadness hit. _Everyone it seemed had someone.. I couldn't walk down the street without seeing someone holding hands with their "special" someone. Reporters were swarming the streets asking if anyone knew if Supergirl had a special someone. I wish I could yell from the rooftops NO. I realized I'm not the only single person in this boat either. Winn didn't last in the previous relationship. He and I are stuck at the side of the table wincing as all of our friends simultaneously and unconsciously wrap their arms around each other only for the snogging fest to continue. I can't stand being just another person around my friends. It's like I'm not even there at night anymore. We go to dinner and before long they've all but gone off snogging to who knows where. . . not that I really want to know that. Things started to get seriously annoying. Every moment I'd want to crack. I was going on dates but nothing was sticking. Then, late last night I think it finally clicked. The reason behind me not lasting in any relationship was simple. It wasn't the person I wanted to be with. Then the shocking realization the next morning hit. I may as well start at the beginning._

I stretched when the sunlight started it's creeping through my window. I really needed to get to work. My job didn't like to wait, so I always went a little , when I opened my door, my heart missed several beats and I suddenly got nervous. Winn was standing at my door as usual. Every since we realized we were the only ones not snogging at dinner last month, we decided to limit our social interactions with the whole group. Now, it's just us every morning we walk to work together, we eat lunch, and usually dinner together. I didn't realized I had entirely started to like the guy. I guess when you get so used to having someone you are really good friends with, you might just fall for them. In my case I think I fell hard. Before I really knew it, I only texted him, I really only ate with him, and I only spent time with him, besides the occasional dinner with turned into a snog fest which ended up with Winn and I passed out on the couch after another movie night and two large bowls of ice cream. During work I found myself thinking about him and spacing out to the point that my boss thought I was sick and sent me home. I couldn't believe it, I got myself sent home over daydreaming. The doorbell rang, I opened it revealing Winn. He must have heard about me being sent home. He held two bags of popcorn, and a simple box.

"Movie night?" He spoke two simple words before walking in the door and seating himself in the middle of the couch. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you first. It's kind of important." He nervously chuckled.

"Don't hold out on me, we tell eachother everything." I laughed dropped down beside him and crossing my legs in front of me. He stared at me for the longest time inching closer until our faces were ridiculously close. I could feel my thoughts drifting as I imagined what could happen next. Finally he made the move his lips roughly hit mine capturing me in an aggressive kiss.

He pulled away and stood walking towards the door.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. I mean I did but I." He stuttered trying to apologize as I crossed the room quickly. He winced as I came closer, I ignored it as I grabbed his shirt.

"Shut up and kiss me." I demanded gripping his shirt tightly. He hesitated for a brief moment before pushing me up against the wall and forcibly kissing me once again. I gripped his shirt and pulled myself to rest in his arms. My legs wrapped lightly around his waist. My abdomen began to twitch as we kissed harder. His hands began exploring my sides causing me to slide several times over his hips and almost down to his thighs. He staggered backwards his knees buckling against the arm of the couch. The heated make out eventually stopped as we laid the couch. Laying my head on his chest I quietly smiled. "What movie did you bring?"


End file.
